This invention relates to a device used for signalling the drivers of public transportation vehicles that a passenger wishes to be picked up.
For example, the device can be used for signalling bus drivers at a bus stop that a passenger desires the driver to stop and allow the passenger to board the bus for transportation. The invention can also be used for signalling other public transportation vehicles. such as taxis.
Such a signalling device is particularly useful during inclement weather when passengers huddle in out-of-sight doorways, or where a passenger is standing in a position that wrongly indicates to the driver that they are not a passenger.
Transit districts increasingly receive complaints that buses have passed by a person standing at or near a marked bus stop and have been searching for simple, inexpensive solutions to solve this problem.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive signalling device for use in public transportation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive bus signalling device for use at bus stops.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a signalling device comprised of a tubular post member, a signal light subassembly located within the post adjacent its upper end with the signal light communicating with the exterior of the post, a power source, a switch subassembly, and wiring to electrically connect the signal light, power source, and switch.